FRIENDS
by babyblu12
Summary: Lets say Nagit and an OC were actually childhood friends and met in Japan while Nagit was with his mother for the summer. OC tutors Nagit teaching him how to speak Japanese. They play and have fun like any good friends would do. Until it is time for Nagit to go back to being a prince. OC and Nagit promise to me up with each other someday and to always keep in contact.
1. FRIENDS ch 1

"But mother, must i have a tutor?" Nagit asked, "You speak Japanese, why cannot I learn from you?"

"Because Nagit dear I'll be busy, you father sends you to me my most busiest of months." she murmurs.  
"Mother I don't want any old man to teach me, I get enough of old people at the palace!" "Yes, and that is why I asked if any tutors had children around the same age as you, a ten-year old." Nagit was ecstatic, he had never been able to play with kids around his age before, besides his brothers.  
"When does he come mother? Will he come tomorrow?"  
"Yes, around lunch time, now Nagit I have some paper to tend to, run along."  
A kid will teach me how to speak the Japanese language? But how? Does use the methods as adults? I hope we can play.

**HEY THERE FAN READERS! JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION STORY. IF YOU LIKE WHAT**

**YOU READ, THEN GREAT! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW. IF I GET ENOUGH OF REVIEWS I'LL TRY TO KEEP GOING, I GET STUCK **

**EASILY WHICH IS NOT FUN AT ALL. I'LL TRY TO POST UP ANOTHER CHAPTER IF THIS ONE WASN'T ENOUGH. AND JUST **

**TO LET YOU KNOW. THERE IS NO ****YAOI!**** AND YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP READING IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT. JUST LETTING YOU **

**GUYS KNOW THAT I USING AI ORE AS KIND OF A INSPIRATION. AND SOME OTHER MANGA'S THAT I CAN'T REMEMBER. I DONT OWN**

**ANYTHING! EXCEPT THE FAN STORY. IF THIS STORY SOUNDS FAMILIAR TO ANOTHER FAN STORY THEN I SEROUSLY DID NOT KNOW**

**IT WAS THERE. PLEASE SUPPORT ME! :-)**


	2. FRIENDS ch 2

At noon. Nagit was waiting impatiently for his tutor to come.

_I hope he's not too stuffy. _Nagit grimly thought.

The door bell rings and Nagit goes to open the door himself, excusing the butler. there he sees a boy with pitch black hair that hangs at his neck, wearing a blue hoodie and shorts.

"Ah! You must be the little princess I will tutor!" the boy says as he takes Nagit's hand and kisses the back of it.

"Gah!" Nagit takes back his hand, " I'm a boy! Not a girl!"

"Ha ha, I know that. but you were just too cute that i had to tease you." The boy bows and winks making Nagit blush.

"Prince Nagit, my name is Aki Hijiri. Watashinonamaeha Aki Hijiri."

_This is going to be a_ _great summer. I know it is! _Nagit smiles.

* * *

**Hey there again! Just letting you know there will be more chapters though it might be while, not to long i hope. And a heads up note, there will be interactions with the other princes just not yet. the begining is how Nagit and Aki become good friends and go seperate ways. Please review more, it would really help me know that there are people out there that would like me to keep going. Even if your just the same person keep reviewing i wont find it annoying. Please Keep supporting me. And i might make longer chapters. depends on how many people follow or review. THANK YOU! **


	3. Chapter 3

" Watashinoamaeha Aki, My name is Aki. Whats yours?"

"u-um Nagit"

Nagit invited Aki inside and headed toward the library.

"So Nagi-chan! Do you knowthe basics?" Aki asked, hoping onto a couch.

"I-i guess so." Nagit fidguts in his seat. "Well thats great then! You don't need to past Level 1." Aki says heading out the door.

"Wait! Are you not going to tutor me?" "Well today I was only going to go through the basics, but you already know them so I figured we can play instead. Do you not want to play with Nagi-chan?" Aki pretend to pout.

"N-no! I want to play!" "Then let's go outside!"

* * *

**HEY THERE FELLOW FALLOWERS! JUST KNOW THAT I DO NOT KNOW JAPANESE AT ALL. THIS IS JUST GOOGLE TRANSLATER. YOU CAN TELL ME THE RIGHT WAY N' STUFF AND I'LL BE GLAD TO EDIT IT. IF YOU KNOW THAT IS. I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT TO LET YOU KNOW AHEAD OF TIME, I TEND TO GET REAL BAD WRITER BLOCK SO... DON'T EXPECT A FAST UPDATE. SUCKS I KNOW. I EVEN HATE MYSELF. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND CONTINUE TO. **


End file.
